Louis Cyphre
Louis Cyphre (ルイ・サイファー, Rui Saifaa) is an enigmatic non-player character who often appears in the Shin Megami Tensei I&II games. He seems to have the demeanor of streetwise and charismatic gentleman, but is truly an avatar of Lucifer with unmistakable mismatched red and blue eyes. He is a reliable source for inside information typically found amongst other nondescript characters in equally nondescript locales with a penchant for riddles. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: as Louis Cyphre *Shin Megami Tensei II: as Louis Cyphre *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: "Blond child" and "Old gentleman in a wheelchair" *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: "Blonde Young Man" (Louis Cyphre as Raidou obtained his hair) *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: as Louisa Ferre Biography ''Shin Megami Tensei Louis Cyphre is a mysterious man who appears after the nuclear missiles hit Japan. He possesses a greater knowledge of what is going on, and he befriends demons easily. In the event the protagonist follows the Chaos alignment path, Louis reveals that he is, in fact, Lucifer and he congratulates the protagonist for resurrecting the olden gods. He then warns that the "true enemy" still exists. The true enemy he refers to is YHWH. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Louis Cyphre appears as a recurring figure in Shin Megami Tensei II. He is first seen in the bar of Akasaka, informing Aleph that Abaddon isn't in the Underworld. He would later appear in numerous places, while often tempting Aleph, to give him hints of demons. At one point Louis Cyphre would give Aleph an invitation, whom appears to be pleased to see Aleph accepting it. However, he appears to be rather surprised to see that Aleph was brought to him without consent. Louis Cyphere then tells Aleph that any of Lucifer's invitations cannot be ignored, then proceeds to transform into his true from -Lucifer. In the form of Lucifer, he offers Aleph an alliance to protect his demon world from Satan's judgment. Regardless, Lucifer gives Aleph some time for consideration, then tells him the time of their next meeting would be of Aleph's own will. Later, depending on Aleph's decisions, Louis Cyphre plays different roles: as an enemy or as an ally. Louis Cyphre would later reappear in the Briatic Passage: he bids farewell to Aleph, for he decides take Aleph's life away. It is later revealed that it was only Astaroth‎ using Louis Cyphre's appearance to trick Aleph. Should Aleph choose the Neutral Alignment, Lucifer is later seen to be furious upon Astaroth's actions of impersonating him. Knowing Astaroth's defeat, Lucifer again offers Aleph the agreement of forging an alliance with him. Should Aleph choose 'no', Lucifer would lament that they aren't destined to walk the same path. However, Lucifer himself doesn't want Aleph to be his enemy, and calmly sends him away. Should Aleph answer 'yes' to forging an alliance with Lucifer, the Alignment rears towards the 'Chaos' path, where Lucifer awaits Aleph in Castle Kelther. Louis Cyphre is last seen observing Seth's awakening, but not before transforming back into his true angelic form. Similarities ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Despite not being named, Lucifer assumes two different forms: an aged man and a young boy. The old and young Lucifer are seen accompanied, respectively, by a young woman and an old nurse in black mourning garb. The child is first seen in Shinjuku Hospital, where he stares at the protagonist, and whispers something to the nurse accompanying him. However, when the protagonist tries to approach him, he turns away to disappear from the protagonist's sight. After the Conception, the boys appears to be intrigued by the main character. However, in order to allow the protagonist to survive in a now demon-ridden world, he drops a Magatama onto his forehead, allowing the parasite to merge with the him. Subsequently, the Hito-Shura transforms into a demon himself. As the story progresses, Lucifer often drops hints regarding the nature of the Conception and the world. In the 'Neutral' path ending, he warns the protagonist to keep his demonic powers, as his decisions of defying the Conception has made God furious. In consequence, the Hito-Shura will suffer the same fate as Lucifer, which being the "true enemy" coming after him in the future. In the 'Chaos' alignment ending, after defeating Kagutsuchi, Lucifer thanks the protagonist for breaking the cycle of Conception. Not withstanding, he also states that God would curse him for eternity. However then proceeds to tell the protagonist that even if God would curse him, he, the great demon Lucifer, would bless him. Then in recognizing the protagonist's growing potential exclaims he would like to test the players limits in a fight. The old and young aspects merge in order to transform into his true demonic form, and the battle ensues. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Lucifer makes an appearance in the Tamonten Shrine as a "blonde young man" who appears to serve as a "spark" for Raidou and his actions. He is also referred to as Beelzebub, according to the Mushibito race due to the fact that they see him as a fly, not as a human. After you get the "Chaos" ending and start a New Game Plus+ file, Raidou can take case files involving the "blonde young man" and end up discovering his true identity while also battling his demonic form. Raidou can also use a Skill demon to transform as Lucifer, whose special ability is to gain money from talking to demons in the Dark Realm. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Unlike the previous titles, Louis Cypher appears as a "blonde woman" in a blue dress. She wears a goat's head hairclip, She is named "Louisa Ferre". She ofter appears in front the Protagonist indicating that there will be a storm. At the part where the player have to choose the path to take in the gameplay, she appears and tell that humans should do whatever they please and don't simply follow the Lord's order so blindly, leading the player to the Chaos Route. When The Three Wise Men proclaim their ideal of worldly beauty to be an utterly silent world, devoid of all feelings and passion, Louisa returns for the last time to deride their vision as monstrous and stupid, decrying their world as an empty shell with no true life prospering in it, and rather proposes a complete return to humanity's wild origins, allowing them to achieve ultimate freedom. Gallery Image:Nocturne-YoungLouis.jpg|A young boy, as assumed in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocture Image:Nocturne-OldLouis.jpg|An aged man, as assumed in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne File:RKvKA-BlondMan.jpg|The mysterious blond young man in Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Louisa.jpg|The Strange Girl from Strange Journey Trivia *Louis Cyphre and Louisa Ferre are pseudonyms of 'Lucifer'. *The name 'Louis Cyphre' is a likely reference to the 1987 film Angel Heart (and by extension, the book it was based on), which features a character of the same name played by Robert DeNiro, who is also the Devil in disguise. *Louis Cyphre is believed to take his act from all-time world famous recording artist/performer David Bowie. Some believe he is an amalgamation of Bowie's real life and stage personae; and Louis' mismatched eyes parallel Bowie's own ocular disfigurement; wherein one eye is permanently dilated leaving what is left of the originally blue iris reddish in hue. *His mismatched eyes is a real-life condition known as heterochromia, and is a recurring element in fiction. Category: Shin Megami Tensei Characters Category: Shin Megami Tensei II Characters Category: Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Characters Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Characters Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Characters